Some light fixtures are designed for mounting on a surface such as a wall. Such light fixtures may be attached to a wall, for example, by one or more fasteners that extend through a back wall of a housing of the light fixture. For example, fasteners may be inserted by opening the housing of the light fixture and driving the fasteners through apertures in the back surface of the housing to attach the housing to the wall. With some light fixtures, once the light fixture is attached to the wall, adjustment of the direction of light from the light fixture generally not possible.
Thus, a mounting system that enables attachment of such light fixtures as floodlight fixtures that are adjustable to change direction of light from the light fixtures is desirable.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting in scope. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the example embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or placements may be exaggerated to help visually convey such principles. In the drawings, reference numerals designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily identical, elements.